


When Darkness Falls

by Starbuck0322



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, More angst, New alien race, Shirtless Chakotay in the Brig, Slight depiction of violence, as fluffy as I get, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck0322/pseuds/Starbuck0322
Summary: Late into the night, a scream rings out along the corridor of Deck 3.Set mid-season 4 - - after "Hunters".
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62
Collections: J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Captain Kathryn Janeway laid heavy steps along the halls of Deck 3. 

She placed a hand to her head and one to her hip as she trudged along, wishing the door to her quarters was closer than it was. Her head throbbed. Her feet ached. She longed to strip from her uniform and climb between cool sheets, finally putting the day to rest.

It had been a long day; a very long day.

She had spent a full day's shift between the bridge and her ready room. She had taken it upon herself to entertain their new guests after dinner with a tour of the ship, only for a malfunction to occur with one of their bio-neural gel packs. They lost warp drive, and barely had enough energy for impulse. She worked to an ungodly hour with B'Elanna, banging their heads against the wall, willing the ship to heed their pleas.

But she had done it; Voyager had finally mustered enough power to get the gel packs back online, and they were away at a steady warp.

She had thanked the ship; kissed the console in front of her crew, much to the chagrin of her young Chief Engineer.

Even now, as she walked the final steps to her quarters, she thanked her ship for the ability to get some sleep tonight. For a few hours free from interruptions, where she could finally let her mind rest.

She wanted the next difficult decision to be the choice between a high-pitched, sonic shower or a near-scalding dip in her tub. She rolled her neck as she reached her door, and pursed her lips. Yes, she would forego the needed sleep for the comfort of a hot soak.

Their guests were the Edosian Ambassador of this small corner of the quadrant, Nadina Yove, her betrothed, Merrin, and their personal guard whom they simply referred to as Govat.

Their Edosian guests were an interesting bunch; with characteristics of thick greyish, purple skin, with small pores that dipped in random places over their bodies. Their noses were flat and they had a system of holes on the sides of their heads which Janeway had only assumed were to assist them to breathe underwater.

Ambassador Nadina Yove was a vision of pale, grey skin with fine, purple tinged ridges. Deep within each ridge upon her head were carefully placed gems of gold and red which sparkled in the overhead lights of the ship as she walked. Her oval shaped eyes glistened in colours of gold and amber, with fine flecks of emerald green. They were unlike anything Janeway had ever come across in her journey, and she often found herself lost in them as the Ambassador shared stories of her upbringing.

Merrin was slightly taller than his intended, and definitely less bulky than their silent bodyguard. His skin was slightly darker than Nadina's and the ridges that aligned his scalp were broader and deeper. He was clothed in cream coloured dress, with brown robes which hung heavily to his sides and trudged over the floor of the ship as he walked.

Nadina was more graceful than her male counterparts, choosing lighter flowing dresses of a material Janeway had never seen before. It was repellant like a wetsuit, yet thin, and as soft as silk which must come in handy as their planet Edos was of wet terrain and cooler temperatures; the rain falling heavily during most seasons.

After being chased or used by every species they had come across in the Delta Quadrant for the last four years, it was a welcomed change to meet such an interesting species. It was an opportunity for First Contact and she was happy to have a new subject matter for entries in her daily log. 

And they happened upon them by luck, so it seemed. A malfunction in their shuttle which even the best of her engineers could not solve, Voyager was happy to offer a tow, and guest quarters aboard while they made their way back to Edos.

They had engaged Janeway with tales of variations in a part of space not far from their planet; where ships had been lost, and where stars had disappeared. Her intrigue was then heightened by their tale -- pointing her toward the possibility of a wormhole and therefore, the possibility of home.

It was a slight deviation from their chartered course. A slight offset to their journey home which would add a good month to their flight plans.

But if there was the possibility of a quicker way home, a quicker way away from the Borg, and the Kazon, and the Hirogen, she was going to risk it.

Janeway rolled her eyes and she asked for a glass of water from her replicator.

The Hirogen – the nomadic species of hunters who were especially keen on mounting Janeway's head on their wall as a trophy.

The Hirogen had entered this region of space, and they saw the Edosians as a worthy target; a worthy prey. It would not be long before they picked up the trail of Voyager herself. 

And now, she was willing to create a new ally so far from home; to risk the mission to provide her crew with an advantage.

It was a complementary arrangement -- The Edosian ambassador would be safe from the Hirogen aboard Voyager in return for the use of their resources on Edos, to help the study of their sacred black hole.

With Voyager and her crew, the Ambassador had the upper hand against the Hirogen and the Edosian pair were kind and courteous to their Captain host -- which was more than she could say for her First Officer.

Where Janeway had been kind and courteous, Chakotay had been cruel and unusually disrespectful.

And when his Captain had sternly scolded him and reminded him of his position, he had remained oddly aloof.

True, his attitude had changed drastically since the moment the two Edosians had stepped aboard the ship. The once soft and kind First Officer had turned argumentative and threatening.

She had ordered him to remain away from the Bridge, which he had accepted, but not before giving her an earful.

But the truth was she missed him.

Terribly so.

It had been a week since they had restocked their cargo holds and left the friendly Planet Viscerna, and four days since she had last seen him.

Four days of no morning meetings.

Four days of a vacant chair beside her.

Four days of feeling utterly and completely alone.

Janeway shook her head as she made her way across the floor of her spacious quarters. She was anxious to strip from her uniform, and welcomed the weight that lifted from her shoulders as she removed her jacket, the coolness against her skin as she stripped from her undershirt.

Yes, she thought, the hot soak would be a welcome to her now.

That was until a scream pierced through the stillness of Deck 3. The lights dimmed and the floor trembled at her feat.

She immediately reached for her jacket and hastily zipped it, covering her black laced bra.

She moved quickly from her quarters, moving to where she had heard the screams. She turned around a slight bend to stop short. Outside Chakotay's quarters stood her Chief Engineer, B'Elanna Torres, standing stock-still. She stared into Chakotay's quarters, her mouth agape.

Beside her stood Nadina Yove, who was distraught and the source of the screams. She sobbed inconsolably, held up only by the strong arms of Govat, the ever faithful personal guard.

Janeway could feel the chill in the air, as if the systems had been shut off and no air was left for her lungs. Her heart raced to keep up with her thoughts.

 _Oh, God. No!_ she thought as she edged nearer.

B'Elanna caught sight of her. “Captain,” she managed to squeak out. Her body remained motionless as if she were afraid to move. “We were...” She turned back to the scene in front of her. “I...”

Janeway forced back the tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat. A breath escaped her; short and shallow, refusing to keep up with the rest of her senses.

She turned and looked into the room.

Chakotay stood, hands in front of him, one holding the bust of Leonardo DaVinci, a marble bust she had gifted him. On the floor, the figure of their Edosian guest, Merrin, unmoving.

She moved closer, just within the door, afraid to say his name. She watched as the blood slowly dripped from the square base of DaVinci, as it moved down her First Officer's fingers.

She heard the choked voice of B'Elanna utter, “I've called Security.”

Chakotay looked slowly up from his hands to meet her. She was unsure what expression she was giving him. Was it shock? Disgust? Sadness? Fear?

But he mouthed only one thing, “Kathryn...”

There was a flurry of movement as Nadina's screams erupted behind her, pushing through the silence of the aftermath. Janeway moved aside as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok entered with Lieutenant Ayala from security; as the Doctor made his way into the room, to examine the victim.

She watched him look up solemnly and shake his head.

She scarcely heard Tuvok's words to Chakotay as her mind raced. She stared down at Merrin's lifeless body. She watched the bust covered in blood as it fell to the floor. 

Only one thing brought her back; back through the screams and the commotion and the crowd that started to trickle into the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?!” Chakotay pleaded, fighting against the arms of Ayala and another security guard who had come to his aid. “Captain! Kathryn!”


	2. Chapter 2

_The damn tick, tick, ticking of the clock on the shelf of her quarters. Never before has he heard it this loudly. A memento from her father. A gift of her ancestors._

_A useless archaic timepiece, he thinks._

_He presses fingers into temple and reaches for his glass of mulled wine. He sips. Takes his time to let the liquid fill his mouth, and slowly lets it fall down his throat._

_The incessant slurp, slurp, slurping from their guest of the cuisine he has delicately prepared._

_Made of fresh herbs. Of fresh vegetables. Cultivated by expert hands. Does he not know the trouble it is to grow vegetables in a starship hydroponics bay?_

_He narrows his eyes, watches as gums and palate press together, grinding the foreign food within, licking with forked tongue. Mash, mash, mashing as morsels tumble from his mouth, falling carelessly to the table._

_His Captain fails to notice. Her light laugh echoes from something he has said._

_Merrin. A contemptible creature of grey skin and brown robes. He laughs louder, filling the room with his shrill cackle, which falls away to a gurgle in the back of this throat._

_“But what we lack are the sustainable resources. What we need is to finally do away with the... the...”_

_“Yes! Zuria! A planet rich with resources, primed for the taking. Do you have a planet like this, Captain?”_

_The Captain places her glass down. She leans in her chair, arm rests on the edge of its back. She is content. Happy to be the center of attention._

_“We once had this very struggle on our own planet. It caused centuries of wars and death.”_

_“Sounds marvellous,” Merrin cheers._

_“It was a struggle we overcame. And now we have a planet at peace with itself.”_

_“But out of that you must have created such vessels as grand as Voyager,” Nadina adds. She leans back to look at the ceiling, raises a glass as if to toast her hull._

_“Many are grander.”_

_“Grander, you say." There is a clicking deep in her throat. "But surely this ship has fire power.”_

_“She can hold her own.” Pride beams from her voice, dances with the words forming in her mouth. “She can put up a fight when called upon.”_

_“Could we call on her to help us in our fight?”_

_“No." Her body moves forward. Her hands fold in front of her. “There is a code we abide by. A code of conduct that prevents me interfering.” Her expression has changed. Gone is the song in her voice. She looks up with warning. “And I wouldn't in the first place. This Zuria sounds like a wondrous place. We would be happy to study any information you have on it.”_

_“Study,” Merrin scoffs._

_The click, click, clicking of the wheels in his head. Chakotay presses teeth together and sighs loudly._

_He knows instantly she can read his agitation and she looks at him with curious concern._

_The Edosian couple lift themselves from the small table and move to look out the Captain's viewports._

_She reaches across to take his hand. It is warm and soft and he meets her blue eyes which shine in the candlelight._

_“Are you okay, Chakotay?”_

_More clicking from the Edosian pair, an audible clicking between them, a gurgling in their throat, as words are shared between them. It is something the universal translator has failed to distinguish._

_“What you need to do, darling, is do away with the planet all together. We will need to strip it bare, build the empire that Edos desires. The empire that Edos deserves.”_

_He glances slightly upward from his plate to his Captain. Her face has changed now. He can see her struggle with logic and teachings and personal beliefs. She removes her hand from his._

_Murders of their own planet. The Edosian waters are unending. And they with little respect for the gifts of another. Ruthless. Xenophobic destructors._

_Yes, he is all too familiar with their type. All too familiar with the path of destruction they wished to create._

_An empire to be feared._

_Death to all._

_Suddenly there is a shaking, a shudder, and he looks to his Captain and concern flashes across her face again. Without saying a word, an exchange of command is passed between them._

_And without a second's beat -- “Bridge to Janeway.”_

_“Go ahead.”_

_“We have something to show you.”_

_“I'll be right there.”_

_She nods to them both. “Ambassador Yove. Sir.” She wipes her mouth with a cloth napkin as she stands. “If you'll excuse me.”_

_The Ambassador and her betrothed are quiet for a time. The room grows silent. It is so quiet even the breathing of the giant looming figure of Govat in the corner of the room can be heard._

_His head pounds. He can feel the heat rising on his skin._

_“Mr. Chakotay,” Merrin begins, edging nearer to where he sits. “Is it customary on your planet for women to command vessels like this?”_

_“It is.”_

_“Interesting.” More clicking and gurgling from the pair. “And do they usually govern in this fashion?” Merrin continues._

_“What are you implying?” Chakotay growls. The heat rises within him._

_"It's simply that they seem the more weaker sex.”_

_Chakotay is silent, his scowl deepens. Fire burns within him._

_“What I mean sir? How could you simply sit by while she commands over you like this? The women on our planet are equals in mind and body. They would never make such a weak decision on behalf of the governing body." His words shoot forward like daggers. "Your captain seems a weak, feeble-minded--”_

_He crosses the room before he can command his body to stop. His arm presses heavily into Merrin's throat. Merrin chokes; reaches up to take Chakotay's forearm from his neck, but still Chakotay pushes his weight against him._

_The fire grows over his skin._

_“Please, Sir. Tell me more about the Captain. I so highly respect your opinion.” Spite thick in his words, he growls._

_He watches as the holes on Merrin's head swell as he struggles for breath, as the grey skin that covers his body darkens, deepening in blues and blacks._

_"TELL ME AGAIN!" he bellows._

_Scattered voices echo behind him, attempting to push through the pounding in his ears. His blood is boiling, threatening to push out of his skin._

_"Commander!"_

_She has returned, and he can feel her hands reach out for him as she grasps at his shoulders, pulling him back._

_He releases his grip instantly; can feel her small body press between him and his intended, and she pushes him slightly._

_“You may wish to restrain your Commander, Captain,” the voice of Ambassador Yove shrieks. “If it were me, I would be sure to keep him on a tighter leash.”_

_Janeway's small hands press against his chest that rises and falls quickly, breath unable to be contained. "Chakotay, please!" she begs with urgency._

_His mind is wild, and her hands - - those perfect hands with delicate fingers are touching him, pressing against his chest. He snatches up, and quickly pulls her hand behind her back, pulling her in tightly to him. She wiggles, and squirms in his grip._

_Lips parting on her perfect mouth. Desire burns within, courses quickly, unmasking intention which heightens and sizzles._

_"Chakotay," she pleads softly. "Let me go."_

_But there is something in her eyes. Shining blue that tells him she is more than simply concerned now. His captain is afraid._

_He let's her go, and turns to storm. The door to her quarters opens swiftly as it makes way for his quickened exit._

_He pulls at the collar of his jacket. He needs to strip from his clothes; their burden now unbearable._

_His hand reaches up, presses against his neck to discover a tender spot._

_He shakes his head. How could he have touched her like that? That one woman who had pledged to trust him without question._

_He closes his eyes._

_But her auburn hair. The way she stood. The way she sat. The way she curled her lip upward when she was toying with him._

_How could he?_

_He enters the safety of his quarters as the burst of a wave hits him suddenly, unrelenting, and his arms reach out, to move across his desk to clear the contents resting on top of it._

_He moves to a shelf; pulls the books and trinkets to the floor, stripping his walls. He reaches for his marble figure, and grips it in his palm, begins to wind up to throw it across the room._

_But suddenly there is a voice within him. Something calling out to him. Begging. Pleading. And he takes the bust to cradle it, finally replacing it back on the shelf. To move it with expert positioning to place it back in its rightful spot._

_He is gasping, and he looks out over the destruction he has created. The pounding in his head deafens, transfixes his mind._

_Darkness overwhelms, and he can feel the floor rising to meet him, and the heaviness of gravity, taking control._


	3. Chapter 3

The lighting aboard Voyager had brightened to its fullest as Janeway made her way to her quarters. Her legs moved even slower now. The rising pain in her temple throbbed, blurring her vision. Her feet burned within her boots.

She no longer yearned for sleep; she begged for it. She asked for it to take her in its clutches, to drag her from her living nightmare.

She entered her bedroom and stripped painfully from her clothes, willing her body across the carpeted floor to the tile of her shower.

“Computer, activate sonic shower,” she commanded and the Computer beeped in recognition. Steam started to rise within the small confines as the sonic pulse vibrations began to work over her body.

She felt her legs give way before they had a chance to topple her to the floor, and she let her body sink slowly to rest with her back against the wall. She closed her eyes.

She had left the Doctor and Tuvok to examine the scene under the watchful eye of Govat. The Doctor had shooed her away, ordering her to get some sleep.

He had taken the liberty to place a careful hand to her shoulder. "You're no good to him exhausted. And you're no good to me hovering."

She had looked in Tuvok's direction, to accept the straight faced reaction of the Vulcan. To anyone else it would have shown emotionless, but she knew her friend. She knew all the comfort that a single raised eyebrow could offer.

She had nodded and made her way from the scene.

It was true; she was no good to Chakotay exhausted, and she struggled, clamouring for a nearby handle to help her lift herself from the steamy floor.

She towelled and lazily dropped it to the floor. She opted without hesitation to crawl between her sheets nude, afraid even the slightest additional weight of clothing would be painful against her skin.

She sighed and closed her eyes. The scene played before her, inside her mind, as vivid as the moment she had first witnessed it. The colours of the scene swirling as she recalled.

Chakotay's dark eyes which loomed at her. The white marble splattered with red.

And the sounds. Those screams behind her.

The hollowness inside her mind. And his calls to her which rang in her ears.

Janeway grimaced and rolled over. She curled her body into a ball, and begged for sleep to take her.

=/\=

The bridge was quiet in the early morning hour when she arrived. Everyone stood at attention, straightening jackets, aligning their posture upon seeing her; their Captain had arrived ahead of schedule.

"At ease," she told them, her hand to her temple as she retreated quickly to her ready room.

The lights seared into her cornea as she entered. Pain coursed through her temple, nearly bringing her to her knees.

"Computer," she began. "Lower ambient lighting".

The lights immediately lowered their brightness as she walked toward her replicator with desperation.

"Coffee. Black," she requested, quickly, adamantly.

The silver mug materialized, and she wrapped long, dexterous fingers around it, bringing it to rest under her nose. Janeway ascended the small step toward her couch, and slumped heavily. She took a sip and sighed as she placed her head in her hand.

Her sleep had been anything but comforting; plagued by the torment of her dreams. Chakotay calling for her in the dark, she was trapped in an endless night, always thinking she was getting nearer to him, while his voice felt miles away.

She had risen in a sweat, having slept what felt like minutes, and had decided to start her day early.

Her door chimed suddenly, resonating within her ear drum.

She grimaced. "Come in." She looked up through slit eyes.

The Doctor entered, and he stopped short just inside the door.

"I just received word that you have arrived on the bridge. I take it sleep was not possible?"

"Save me the lecture, Doctor." She raised a hand in his direction. "Just tell me whether you have pain killers in that case of yours?"

The Doctor ascended the stair. "For you, Captain, anything. "

She looked up as the Doctor set himself to work. Pulling out his medial tricorder, he began to examine her. Janeway heard the familiar beeps and bleeps from the device.

She took a sip from her mug and lowered her eyes from him. She trailed a finger over the rim of her mug. "How is he?" she asked softly.

The Doctor pulled back slowly. "Resting now. I have had to sedate him." He waited for her eyes to reach him before he continued. "He has done some damage to the inside of his cell, Captain. He has broken two bones in his right hand. I have had to repair some ligament damage." He paused as he pulled out his hypospray, placing it against her neck. "He is asking to see you."

Janeway nodded, but said nothing.

Her door chimed again, and Janeway allowed entry. Tuvok entered and she stood slowly, moving toward her replicator.

"Coffee. Black." She repeated and moved with her mug toward her desk.

The Doctor's painkiller was beginning to course its way through her shoulders, and she prayed silently that her head could clear.

"What else came of your examination, Doctor?" she asked as she took her seat at her desk.

The Doctor handed Janeway a PADD so she could follow along with his findings. He tilted his head.

“His heart rate is elevated. He has increased arterial tension and higher level of the testosterone hormone. Lower cortisol levels than we are used to seeing. And heightened stimulation to the left hemisphere of his brain.”

“Rage? Anger?” She leaned back in her chair. “Is that what you are referring to?”

“Poetically speaking, Captain. From what I can see, a darkness has befallen our Commander.”

Janeway scoffed, and turned back the PADD in her hand. "This heightened activity in the left side of his brain-- Could it be the result of an imbalance? Maybe something is affecting him in this region of space? We have seen similar instances out here."

"Scans have come up with no toxins or alterations in his genetic makeup which resulted from environmental factors."

Janeway shook her head and stood from her chair. "I just can't see it. There is no way that Chakotay did this. There must be another answer. Something we just aren't seeing. Something we are overlooking.”

"You doubt my medical findings?"

She placed the PADD on her desk and folded her arms. "I'm just saying we need to look further. There has to be an explanation."

"Captain, I understand that you want to exonerate him, but facts are facts. The fingerprints and trajectory spray of the murder weapon match Chakotay's height and build. Might I remind you we found him at the scene."

"Not to mention his confession," Tuvok added.

"Excuse me?" Janeway said flabbergasted.

"Commander Chakotay has confessed to the crime."

"To whom did he confess?" she inquired, placing her hands back down on her desk.

"To me, Captain." Tuvok straightened his back, he stared down his nose at Janeway.

"Was anyone else present?"

"Lieutenant Ayala was present."

She lowered her head, felt the dizziness as the tension tightened across her shoulders. "Let's make sure the Lieutenant does not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You wish us to lie, Captain. "

"No, Tuvok.” She picked the PADD up once again and moved from her desk to stand in front of him. “I would never hold you accountable like that. But we do owe Chakotay a little bit more time while we sort out this evidence."

"I'm afraid logic dictates that he is guilty."

"To hell with logic!" She aggressively threw the PADD across the room where it made contact with the door to her ready room. She inhaled deeply and continued slowly. "I want answers, Tuvok. I want the truth."

"Captain?" The Doctor was the first to speak softly. “How much did Starfleet tell you about Chakotay? What was in his records?”

She shook her head sadly. “I knew nothing of him before he boarded this ship. And his Starfleet records didn't tell me anything besides what they knew from his time with Starfleet. He was an outstanding student at the Academy, well loved by his teachers and classmates. He received top marks in flight. He was starting to get command experience when he resigned.”

“What about you, Tuvok? Had you seen behaviour like this in Chakotay during your time with the Maquis?”

“I have not.” Tuvok said. He moved his hands to clasp them behind his back. “What I observed was merely a man attempting to seek justice for his people.”

“So you never felt this rage within him?”

“I confirm, I have not.”

“And what of his time aboard this ship?” The Doctor added, turning toward Janeway. “You have had disagreements before, Captain?”

“Of course we do. It's what's expected. He challenges me. I need him to. He is absolutely no help to me, if he doesn't question my decisions in confidence. And we have had heated discussions, but nothing where I would foresee this. No, he couldn't take a life in cold blood.” She shook her head. Her face contorted. “None of this makes sense.”

“Captain,” the Doctor continued gently. “You said yourself, you barely knew him before he came aboard this ship. Maybe there is a great deal we do not know about him.”

“But I have learned so much since then.” She reached forward to hold the Doctor's arm. “Haven't you? Can't you agree this erratic behaviour seems out of place for him.”

She reached up to run her hands down her face. She was tired, and coherent thought was becoming a challenge to her, but there was one thing for certain; she would not believe that Chakotay could have committed this crime. Not when his eyes could tell her so much with one look.

“He is a good man, Doctor. I fail to see any scenario that proves he is guilty. Even with this recent change in attitude. There has to be a reason.”

The Doctor tilted his head. "I will continue to exhaust every scenario, every shred of evidence."

"Thank you, Doctor. We owe it to him."

The Doctor nodded, and as he left, Janeway looked out onto the faces of the bridge crew -- to Tom Paris and Harry Kim who looked in on her with concern in their eyes as the door closed.

It was growing increasingly evident that she owed it to more than just Chakotay to clear his name.

“And with all that being said, Captain,” Tuvok added. “Might I remind you of the next step? What Starfleet regulates you should do next?”

“You don't have to recite the regulations for me, Commander.” She moved to her desk and took a sip from her mug. “But we might as well get it over with.”

Chakotay would have been joining her now, at this time, going over the days duty shift, giving his report with the heads of department.

"Have the Doctor alert me as soon as Chakotay is fit."

"Aye, Captain."

She watched him turn and make his way toward the door.

“Maybe it is true,” she called out to him.

“Captain?” Tuvok offered as he turned from the doors.

She raised a single palm to her cheek. “Perhaps the Angry Warrior has returned."


	4. Chapter 4

_He hears the buzz of his door. The sharp pain pushes through his temple, as sound resonates in his ear. His head pounds. His head is fuzzy. Eyes blurry as he opens and looks up from the floor._

_Shattered glass is discarded around him. Remnants of a once treasured vase._

_He brings hands to temple as the buzz sounds again and he rolls, and lifts himself carefully from the floor._

_“Enter,” he says firmly as hands reach out to grip tightly to the desk in front of him._

_“Chakotay!” Her voice ripe with concern, she quickly moves to his side. “What happened?”_

_He places a palm over his eyes as she reaches him, a feeble attempt to turn off the noise of the lights, the throbbing in his temple. And her hands grip carefully to his arm, expert fingers wind around bicep, move lovingly over shoulder and back._

_Her scent intoxicating, of floral and spice. He inhales and lets his hand fall from his eyes. He watches as concern heightens across her brow, and she tilts head and leans toward him._

_“What happened?” she repeats, her voice a whisper, fading softly._

_“Would you believe I was redecorating?”_

_She pushes brow upward. “You did this?” Her eyes fall to the floor. Her hand drifts softly down his arm._

_He watches as lips part and breath escapes, as she swallows. Her chest rises and falls._

_Take them now, something within him commands, and he blinks and closes his eyes, pushing it back. But eyes open and he is watching her again, studying every line on her face, the soft curves of her mouth, the pouty lips which call to him._

_Take her, push her to the floor._

_He shakes from her grip on his arm and she sees it. A cut to his hand, and she moves swiftly across the room without hesitation, without instruction. He watches as hips sway, and delicate step move her body from him._

_Put your hands on those hips, press yourself into her. Strip her from that jacket to bind her hands. Take her neck with your teeth and sink slowly._

_She returns instantly, medical kit in hand, and he watches her set herself to work, moving tools over him, carefully healing. Her touch is soft and welcoming._

_Bring your hands to her neck, as you watch the life drain from her._

_An instant sweat beads across his brow. He swallows and grips tightly to the edge of his desk._

_“No--” he nearly shouts. “You should leave.”_

_He can feel his eyes frantic and he looks to the floor. But she is placing a hand to his cheek, and the warmth spreads over his skin._

_“Please, Captain,” he pleads. “Go.”_

_Her hand falls from his face. “All right. I will go. But you will see the Doctor in the morning. That's an order.”_

_“Yes ma'am.”_

_As the door closes behind her, he gasps. He feels the darkness looming. He releases the edges of his desk and the floor rises to meet him once again._


	5. Chapter 5

The afternoon was nearing an end by the time Janeway finally pushed her desk computer aside and leaned back in her arm chair.

Her hands flew to her face and she allowed herself a few frustrated screams. She hoped the walls to her ready room were as sound proof as they were thick.

“Computer," she finally inquired. "What time is it?"

“The time is Fifteen Hundred Hours, Fifty-Six Minutes.”

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest as she reached to pull back a small drawer in her desk. She pulled a small mirror from it, and looked over the sad image that reflected back at her; her face pale, her eyes red, darkened rims under her eyes from a lack of sleep during the last few days.

But finally, at the urgency of Ambassador Yove, it was time to move forward. Disgusted, she tossed the mirror back into her drawer and closed it.

It was only a moment later when the door chimed.

"Come in," she said as she stood straightening her jacket.

Tuvok entered first. He stared straight faced at his Captain. She searched for some comfort in his dark, Vulcan eyes, but none was to be found.

Two guards entered after him, followed closely by Lieutenant Ayala.

Finally, there he was; dressed in his Starfleet uniform, hands bound in front of him. He kept his head low at first, and if it had not been for the uniform and the provisional pip that sat on his collar, she would not have recognized him.

Clearly, more than sleep was eluding him.

The door closed behind them and she knew she had a single moment before their guests would arrive.

She approached him, head cocked to reach his eyes. "Chakotay," she urged quietly.

His head slowly moved, tilting upward. His face had grown dark. His lips were a dark red. Lines creased his cheeks where his smile once beamed for her. Where dimples once dipped to ease her mind; small tokens just for her. The shine had left his eyes; blackened rims encircled them. They were dark and bloodshot, much like her own, but in them was so much left unsaid, so much of a mystery left to discover. She held his eyes, read a defeat within him, and her heart shattered. Then slowly, his eyes lowered to the floor again.

“Chakotay, please,” she whispered as she reached out for his arm. “Tell me you didn't do this.”

Chakotay's voice was low as he lifted his eyes off the floor, trailing up her body. “I'm a guilty man,” he oozed, voice low growling at the back of his throat. “And I deserve to pay for my crimes.”

She leaned toward him, keeping her voice low. “I don't believe you."

Another chime, and another burst of air, and in paraded Nadina Yove with Govat.

“Sorry we are late,” she said nearly breathless. “Govat confirms this is something I shouldn't miss.”

Janeway turned her sights slowly from Nadina to Chakotay. She took a deep breath.

“Commander Chakotay, First Officer of the USS Voyager, I hereby strip you of complete rank and with it, all the privileges you once had."

Janeway reached up and pulled the provisional pip from his shoulder.

"You will report to the brig indefinitely where you will await your trial and sentencing. Is this clear?”

Chakotay looked up slowly, seemingly drinking her in. He smiled eerily. “Perfectly."

She shook it off, and looked to Ayala. “Return him to the Brig.” She turned on her heel, glancing over her shoulder as she approached her desk. “Oh, and Lieutenant? Strip him from that uniform.” There were daggers in her instructions and Ayala nodded dutifully. She turned to make her way to her desk.

“Sure you wouldn't prefer to handle that yourself, Captain?” Chakotay beckoned from across the room.

She heard the laughter grow from deep within his belly, and she turned slowly to look at Chakotay as he chuckled, her officers finally pushing him out of the room.

“Is that it?” Nadina asked. “What would you need a trial for?”

Janeway looked up “Because he is entitled to one. Under the laws of the Federation.”

“Federation?” she scoffed. “You are in Edosian space now, Captain. He killed an Edosian citizen.”

“The act was committed aboard a Federation vessel, and that is how we will proceed. Under Federation law.”

“And who will preside over his trial?”

“I will.”

The clicking sound sounded from the back of Nadina's throat. “That hardly seems fair.”

“As Captain, I am granted that right.”

“For all I know you two are lovers!”

Janeway scoffed. “I assure you, we are not.”

“He killed my betrothed! You saw him clear as day standing over him!” The clicking quickened within Nadina. The purple tones of her skin began to darken. “As far as I'm concerned you don't need a trial. What more do you want?!”

“Proof,” Janeway returned calmly.

“Once we get to Edos, you will hand him over to me and he will seek the punishment fit on my planet. For killing one of our own!”

“You will do nothing of the sort.” Janeway crossed her arms. “Something hasn't been right since the moment you stepped onto my ship, and I intend to find out exactly why that is.”

“He was holding the murder weapon!”

The holes on the side of the Ambassador's head began to swell. The shrill of her voice rendering her words nearly inaudible.

“Over Merrin's lifeless body!” she continued. “Your judgment is clearly clouded, Captain. Afraid you don't know your lover as much as you think you do?! Who knows what else his hands are capable of.”

Janeway watched as Govat's hand reached out to tenderly take Nadina by the arm. She watched the silent warning from the man's eyes and a softness fall over Nadina's features.

Janeway's eyes narrowed as she took in the scene playing out in front of her. Something definitely didn't feel right, and with each moment caught in the woman's presence a rage was beginning to burn within.

Janeway slowly moved across the room, each step carefully placed.

“Let me make this perfectly clear.” She watched as Nadina's eyes followed her movement. “Allow me to get this through your thick skull. If I find out you had anything to do with what has happened, I swear I will...”

“You'll what?”

“I'll push you out the airlock, myself.”

“Captain,” Tuvok called out.

Janeway ignored him. Instead, the only thing that raised were her eyes. She was close enough to witness the Ambassador's ridges over her skull quiver for the first time since coming aboard her ship.

There it was; the first sign. The first crack in her armour.

“Captain,” Nadina sang as she pulled back from Janeway. “Such empty threats. I've seen the way you run your ship. Surely you can't be serious.”

“Dead serious,” Janeway warned.

Janeway wasted no time in moving quickly from the room, where once on the bridge, she took her first steady breath.

=/\=

The hour was late; the exact hour, she was unsure. She was afraid to ask the Computer, afraid to open another device to learn of all the hours of sleep she had lost. Again.

Just one more thing to add to her growing anxiety. No, she would not.

 _Make the effort,_ she told herself. _Move to your bed, away from your endless work, and at least try._

She leaned forward on the couch where she sat, and once again, placed her head in her hands. She was getting used to the throbbing in her temple. She tried to remember what it was like to not have this pain.

Her door chimed, and she looked up, curious who could be calling for her at this hour.

“Come in,” she said.

The door opened.

“Tuvok,” she greeted, her voice hoarse. “What is it?”

“I took a chance you would be up,” Tuvok said entering. Whatever hour it was, he was still dressed in his uniform, perfectly pressed. He moved silently across the floor to stand in front of her. “I see sleep is still eluding you.”

“I'm afraid it is.” She motioned to the space beside her. “Please. Sit.”

Tuvok obliged and sat with his back straight. He folded his hands together on his lap. “I have just come from seeing the Commander.”

Janeway lifted herself to be nearer to him. “How is he? He is being treated well?”

Tuvok looked ahead of him. “I'm afraid he is not well, Captain. I witnessed a very troubled man. A man in extreme pain.”

“I see.”

“He wishes to see you.” He turned back to her. “He has a request.”

“What is it?”

“That, he would not say.” Tuvok turned his head to look over the PADDs and computer in front of her. “Has your search been fruitful?”

Janeway pursed her lips. “Nothing. I've found nothing.” She rested an elbow to her knee and her fingers found her hair. “He didn't do this, Tuvok. It simply isn't logical.”

“Maybe so.”

They were silent for a time; Janeway happy to be sharing Tuvok's company. The Vulcan had always provided a calming influence for her, and in all their years together, there was no one else who seemed to ease her mind. He was her subconscious always telling her to do the right thing; the light always bringing her home.

And now just to have him beside her, was helping to ease the tension, clearing her clouded thoughts.

Finally, the Vulcan shifted. “Allow me to perform a mind meld on the Commander.”

“I can't ask you to do that, Tuvok.” She reached forward to take his hand. “You tell me he has a troubled mind.”

“If I can help the Commander, help you, allow me to do this.”

“It's simply too great a risk.”

“A risk I am willing to take, Captain.” His voice had softened as he spoke to her. “It is a logical one.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tightened her grip on his hand. Gently, Tuvok returned the sentiment. “All right. If you think it will work.”

“The Commander must be a willing participant.” He nodded slightly. “But I will do my best.”

Tuvok stood and moved toward the door, leaving the space beside her feeling empty.

She cleared her throat slightly, and slowly stood straightening her pants. “Tuvok, if it comes to it, the Commander's chair is yours.” She grimaced, attempted to pull a smile through her features, but instead her eyes brimmed.

“If it comes to it, it will be my honour, Captain.” He tilted his head, as the doors whooshed open. “But that time is not now.”

Janeway nodded and she shielded her eyes, to wipe away a few tears that had escaped. Tuvok turned and began to make his way down the corridor.

“Thank you.” She smiled as she watched the doors to her quarters close. “My old friend.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Temperature rises still. Body sticky with sweat. His mind has gone dark again, and he blinks and tries to focus on one voice in the room._

_His voice._

_Always yammering about a loss of control. Of his own planets demise. Of the treachery that will bestow their neighbouring planet. Once forces had risen up. And riches could be theirs._

_He has had four days of peace from this voice. A welcomed solitude. Her order. He would follow her order. Only her._

_He snarls as he steps from the shadows of his quarters, and clenches fists, flicking digits._

_Keep them busy, he tells himself. The hour already late. Just a few more minutes and B'Elanna would be here, to take them off his hands._

_An apology was what he had to offer them, at the request of his Captain. Anything for her._

_Those sweet lips._

_He shakes his head again. Quiets the voice within. The voice that begs him--_

_Move from this place. Move to her quarters. Breathe her in. Feel her body pressed under you._

_He hits his head, and looks up. Merrin has noticed, but he does not falter from his story, does not skip a beat, and instead he continues, his laughter filling the room._

_Govat moves to his wall; to where trinkets have been replaced._

_The shrill cackling. The moving of the holes in the side of his head. The plop, plop, plopping they make._

_Something about her and the weakness of her ship._

_GO NOW!_

_He moves across the room in a sweeping motion and wraps long fingers around his neck. He squeezes, and watches as Merrin's face turns purple, as he fights for air._

_Darkness comes for him quickly, as the pounding within his head increases to a deafening roar._

CHAKOTAY!

_Her voice rings out. Breaking through the noise, to quiet him within. He releases him; watches as Merrin fights for breath, as he turns toward Govat, who remains by the wall of trinkets, unmoving._

_Merrin shouts but Chakotay can not make out his cries. Arms flail, and Chakotay stumbles backward._

_He turns away, can not see her. No one has entered._

_Darkness falls again, bringing with it the ringing between his ears._

_He stumbles forward, just as strong arms reach from behind him. He feels his arm crashing down, just as the black consumes him._


	7. Chapter 7

The wave of heat immediately struck Janeway as she exited the turbo lift. Her hand flew to her badge.

“Janeway to Engineering.”

“Go ahead, Captain,” returned the voice of Torres.

“Run diagnostics on the environmental systems for the brig.”

“We are working on it, Captain,” Torres confirmed, her voice heavy with frustration.

Janeway turned a sharp corner and her security officer stood quickly as she entered the brig. He hastily straightened his jacked.

“At ease, Andrews,” she instructed, raising a hand, guiding him to sit again. “How long have systems been malfunctioning?”

“For the better part of the night and into the morning.”

“And you have been here the entire time?”

Andrews nodded. “Yes, Captain.”

Janeway looked around the room. “Where is the Ambassador's personal guard? I was under the impression he would be here.”

“I heard him grunt and leave the room about an hour ago.” Andrews scoffed. “I'm guessing he couldn't put up with the heat.”

Janeway nodded and approached him. Beads of sweat ran down his face. She could tell he was unsure if he should sit or stand.

There was movement within the cell to her left, but she did not turn her head.

“It is sweltering in here, Andrews. Why don't you take a walk? Get a change of uniform. Take some fluids.”

“I'll be all right, Captain. A little heat is nothing I can't handle.”

Janeway turned toward the cell for the first time. She quickly searched its confines. “I'd rather have you refreshed.”

“Captain, I must insist...”

She approached the cell, watched as his figure emerged from the shadows of the corner.

“And your Captain is giving you an order, Lieutenant.” She turned toward Andrews and motioned toward the door. “Get out.”

Andrews nodded obediently.

Janeway watched him leave and slowly turned toward the cell again.

Shock hit her and she quickly jumped back.

While she was talking to Andrews Chakotay had silently moved to the front of the cell, inches from the barrier, that kept him confined.

She caught her breath and looked him over.

He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black pants; his feet bare. His body was thick with sweat. Her eyes trailed over his arms and chest, over thickened muscles that he had clearly worked on during his time in the brig.

His fists were clenched and she followed the lines of his body back up to his face. His eyes were black. In the dimmed lighting of his cell, no familiar sparkling colour was to be seen.

His hair had grown since she last saw him. Wet strands fell over his forehead.

She stared into his eyes for a time, until he finally pulled back from the barrier and turned toward the back of his cell.

Janeway moved to the console close to her. She entered controls and the forcefield lowered.

Chakotay looked over his shoulder. His voice was low. “You shouldn't have done that, you know,” he growled.

“I doubt you'll try to escape.”

“I'm a murderer, you know.”

“Don't talk like that,” she commanded. “We both know that isn't true.”

“Isn't that what you think?”

“Not for a minute.” Janeway crossed her arms. “I know you. I know what you are capable of, and murder isn't one of them.”

She moved forward, stepping over the frame of the cell.

Chakotay slowly turned to face her. “Then why am I still here?”

“The evidence, Chakotay. It's difficult to throw out. I'm doing everything I can to prove your innocence.”

“Do more.”

“I'm trying.”

He took several steps toward her. “Well maybe you should try harder!”

“Chakotay...” She reached out a hand to calm him. He motioned again toward her, startling her once again. She took a step back.

“I'm going insane in here. I feel like a trapped animal in a cage.”

“It's for everyone's safety.”

“And what about your safety?” His voice lowered once again. He swayed close to her. A careful hand reached out to place palm against her hip. “You lowered the forcefield,” he continued. “That could prove costly.”

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“Maybe.”

There was a danger to his voice, an inflection she had never heard before. But still, she remained motionless.

“You would never,” she whispered. “I know you better than that.” She watched the muscle on his arm quiver. She could finally see the fight going on within him.

His hand at her hip tightened. He shook and looked up to the lights in his cell. “Maybe you don't know me,” he growled softly.

“Impossible.” She risked a hand to his chest. “We've been through too much together.”

His eyes fell to the hand at his chest. “Maybe we should go through a bit more.” He smiled wide, teeth showing. “What do you say, Kathryn? Offer a man his last dying wish?”

“Which is?”

“A kiss.”

“Well, as you're not going to die--”

“Just one little kiss.” His hips swayed against her. “Tell me you don't want to.”

“Chakotay, you are clearly not yourself.”

“That's what this is about, isn't it?” His voice began to rise again. “Crazed Chakotay.”

“I didn't say that. You're not crazy.”

“Am I not?”

His movement was swift, catching her off guard. He pushed her against a nearby wall. Grabbing her wrists, he forced his body against her, pinning her.

“Chakotay, you're hurting me.”

“Is this how you like your Angry Warrior?”

“Chakotay, stop.” Her voice was starting to falter. She was losing control of the situation.

She was hesitant, and what was that that lined her words, an enticement? Not fear. No, never fear when it came to him. Somehow, he had picked up on it.

“I don't believe it.” He smiled dangerously. “Could this be? Could our fearless Captain have fantasized about this very moment?”

Her breathing started to become erratic, and his hands held tightly onto her wrists. He moved in closer, showing her his darkened eyes. There was a musk to his scent. He leaned toward her pressing her into the wall of the cell.

“I've seen the way you look at me. The way your eyes hover on my lips. You want me to kiss you. Tell me you don't like this.”

“I'm ordering you to stop.”

“Ah, but Captain.” He wrapped an arm around her back, holding her against him tightly. “You took away my rank. Kept me locked in a cage. I don't think you have the right to command me.” He leaned in and placed his lips against her neck. “And besides, that's not what your body is telling me.”

She turned her head toward him, and his lips grew silent against her skin.

“You're not yourself, Chakotay,” she whispered. “I'm asking you to stop. Please.”

His hand moved up her body, under her jacket. His knees moved to part her legs.

“My blood -- it feels like it's boiling. My whole body wants you. Wants to do things to you. Inexplicable things.” His hands trailed down her body.

Janeway forced her body to remain calm. She begged her words to do the same.

“Take your hand out... from between my thighs...” she said slowly. “Before I lose my patience.”

He continued; pressed fingers against her, slowly rubbing her seductively.

Her motions were quick. She struck her knee to his groin. She pushed him backward and he tumbled to the floor. She moved over his body, attempting to flee, but his hand reached out, grasping her by the ankle, and she came crashing to the floor beside him.

He overpowered her swiftly, and trapped her under his body. In the struggle, he reached for her combadge and tossed it to the far side of the cell.

“GUARD!” she yelled.

She breathed heavily as she wriggled beneath him. “You won't hurt me, Chakotay.”

“Tell me you don't want even a small part of this.” He pressed a finger against her temple. “Some little fantasy burning in that beautiful mind of yours.”

“Not like this, no.” She inhaled deeply. “I'm usually on top.”

He leaned forward, guiding his lips to hers and when his legs had moved in an attempt to push her legs apart, she quickly wrestled out from under him, finally handling him easily. She straddled him, holding a hand behind his back.

At that moment, security officers rushed in to pull their Captain to safety. They picked Chakotay off the ground.

Through the commotion, Janeway looked to the other figures in the room. The Ambassador took shelter behind her brute bodyguard. The Doctor moved within the cell. Ayala and Andrews had brought several other officers with them.

“What more proof do you need?!” Nadina yelled across the room. “Can't you see he is a danger and has to be put out of his misery?!”

“Enough!”

Her security pushed Chakotay to his knees, and she heard him cry out.

Janeway pushed past the crowd, and moved Andrews hands from Chakotay. As he reached out for her another officer hit him in the head.

“I said ENOUGH!” Janeway commanded, putting up her hand.

She knelt to place a gentle hand to Chakotay's shoulder, and he rolled his head into her lap. She could feel her face contort as she reached to hold him against her. His arm moved to wrap around her.

The crowd started to disperse.

The Doctor entered quietly behind her. He knelt beside the pair.

“Help me, please,” Chakotay said sadly.

“Don't worry, Chakotay.” She pushed his sweaty hair from his face. “We'll think of something.”


	8. Chapter 8

She missed him, it was true; like an ache she could not ease, like a comfort always held from her, just out of her grasp. For the first time since being stranded four years previous, she was feeling utterly, and completely alone.

Janeway rolled over in bed and reached for the hypospray the Doctor had given her. One dosage in the morning, one dosage at night to help fight her own demons; the heavy anxiety which she could not shake, which kept sleep from her like an estranged friend.

She held the hypospray to her neck and took a deep breath.

She waited while the effect began to work through her brain, while the drug coursed, and her mind cleared momentarily.

They had arrived at the Planet Edos in the middle of the night and were safely in orbit.

She stood from her bed and turned to look out her window. Below her Edos seemed to spin quickly, passing the hours by at a rapid pace.

Chakotay was running out of time.

It was a beautiful planet, with thick, dense, white and grey clouds, and hues of crystal blue that swirled. If it wasn't for the turmoil she carried daily, she might have enjoyed a visit to the surface, might have enjoyed the chance to create an ally. But that dream was quickly fading. It was passing her by as quickly as the planet spun.

Tuvok's mind meld had been a risky one, a costly one. It had rendered Tuvok helpless to the darkness that plagued Chakotay's mind, even stronger than any of his own personal thoughts, and he too fell victim to it.

Tuvok lay in a bed in Medical Bay, his mind in a coma.

She visited him daily, in a feeble attempt to offer comfort; the support of a friend. And maybe he could offer her guidance as well. Where he could unknowingly give her the answers she so desperately sought.

“The Bridge to Janeway,” The voice of Ensign Kim bellowed through her quarters.

“Go ahead.”

“A shuttle is arriving from the Planet, Captain.” Kim explained. “The vessel is without shields or weapons. Our hails have been ignored. There are five beings on board. Shall I let them dock?”

 _A shuttle_ , she thought. She had no recollection of a shuttle's arrival the last she talked to the Ambassador.

“Proceed with caution, Ensign.” She hastily pulled on her pants. “But give them entry to the shuttle bay. Have Security meet me there.”

“Aye, Captain.”

=/\=

“What is the meaning of this?”

Janeway's voice bellowed down the corridor. In front of her was the Ambassador and her brute escort. They had Chakotay with them, who resembled a small doll in Govat’s grasp.

“Where do you think you are taking him?” she barked.

“He will return with me. To Edos. To stand trial for the death of my beloved, Merrin. He will face an Edos justice. A true justice.”

Ayala approached the group from behind. With him, he brought Andrews, and a young Ensign. Janeway watched the Ensign look slowly up over the beast, Govat.

Having read their Captain's body language, they had immediately pulled out their phasers.

Janeway put up her hand to the woman. “You will do no such thing. He is not leaving this ship.”

The shuttle doors opened and five heavily armed guards dressed in black emerged from the back of the shuttle. They each had the build of Govat and equalled his intense presence.

“He is leaving with us. Now.”

There was a flurry of motion as Janeway pushed herself forward toward Chakotay, her feeble attempt thwarted by a burly guard who cut in between her. There was shouting from her officers and Govat moved Chakotay closer to the shuttle.

The young Ensign fired his phaser first, blasting a guard who stood close to Chakotay, stunning him. He fell heavily to the floor. And with this action, fury broke out, and Janeway felt strong arms push her toward the grey wall of the shuttle bay.

“ENOUGH!”

All turned toward the voice who boomed. With his head bowed, and hands bound in front of him, all turned toward Chakotay.

He breathed heavily. “I'll go,” he said, his voice bouncing off the walls of the bay.

Janeway pushed herself away from the large beast that held her to the wall. She straightened her shoulders, fixed her hair.

“Chakotay,” she whispered as she drew near to him.

“I'll go, Captain,” he repeated. “Let me go.”

Sweat poured from his brow and she wanted to reach out for him, pull him in toward her. She could see something broken within him; knew it to be true.

And in that moment, she knew that if she had a chance to put him back together, to clear his name, to make it all right again, she was going to need to let him go.

“All right,” she said nodding. “He can go. But he won't go alone.” She turned to look at Ayala and Andrews, and they moved toward her. “You will take my two Lieutenants, and treat them with the same respect I have treated you aboard this ship.”

Nadina cocked her head in agreement. “You have my word.”

“For what it's worth,” Janeway returned with spite.

Nadina smiled eerily. She scoffed and turned to enter the shuttle.

Janeway watched them push Chakotay's head into the small door of the shuttle. Ayala quickly followed, but he stopped abruptly at the door and looked toward her. She nodded to him, and he returned obediently, fully understanding her orders in the shared silence.

=/\=

Janeway rolled her shoulders as she exited the turbo lift. She cocked her head, and heard the loud crack echo against the wall.

She had watched the shuttle depart, held it in her sights. She watched it disappear from sight, dissolving into the aura of the planet.

The doors to the Medical Bay opened and she looked up to see the Doctor turn toward her, abandoning his careful study of his patient.

Compassion was in his eyes; a trait he had finely tuned during the last four years. A trait she was grateful now.

Janeway approached the bed and looked over her friend. “First Chakotay, and now Tuvok. Doctor. We can not rest until we clear his name.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Janeway moved to the top of the bed and placed her hands carefully on either side of Tuvok's temple.

There was flash of light across her eyes, and it hit her, striking her with force, knocking her to the floor.

When the bright light had cleared, she opened her eyes slowly to see the Doctor leaning over her where she lay. His face now wrought with concern, he looked over his instruments with confusion as he scanned her.

“Captain, are you all right?”

Janeway blinked and looked up at him slowly. “Perfectly.”

“I have no reading,” the Doctor continued dumbfounded. He pressed keys on his medical tricorder. “I can't explain what just happened.”

The Doctor helped to prop her against the wall into a sitting position. She reached up to place a hand to her forehead, the images locked in her mind.

“Tuvok,” she started, clearing her throat. “He spoke to me.”

“What did he say?” the Doctor inquired.

“We have to clear his name,” Janeway said smiling. “And I have an idea of where we can start.”


	9. Chapter 9

The rain poured and wind swirled, as two figures materialised on the small bank by the river.

Another figure, clothed in a grey robe, and creamed coloured dress approached them.

“Captain Janeway? Doctor?” she said as she reached them. The woman's mouth opened in amazement. She looked to the sky above them. “I have never seen anything like that before.”

Janeway raised her left hand, palm forward, offering the friendly Edosian greeting she had learned.

Doctor Mirka Poabe reached forward, pressing her palm against Janeway's hand. She turned to offer the same friendly greeting to the Doctor.

“Doctor,” Mirka smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you. To meet you both. I truly wish you were coming on better circumstances.”

“Have you had a chance to see him?” Janeway asked, blinking away the water as it poured down her face.

“I have.” Mirka nodded. “I have asked for him to be brought out of his cell. We don't have a lot of time. Your ship has caused a great deal of unrest for our council members. Please follow me.”

=/\=

They had climbed the winding embankment, full of rock and small bushes. Janeway was amazed to see Doctor Poabe handle the terrain with ease and elegance. She seemed to float over the difficult path, having to turn several times to see if her guests were keeping pace with her.

They had reached a short, round building, where large stone doors stood before them. Astonishingly, they opened with ease, and Janeway and the Doctor moved through the entryway to be blasted with a strong gust of warm air.

Janeway opened her eyes slowly and she reached up to feel her hair, which was completely dry. She flattened a hand over her head; every strand perfectly in place.

She caught the eyes of Mirka. “Amazing,” she said.

“Comes in handy.” Mirka shrugged. “Please, follow me.”

She led them to a winding staircase which brought them to the top floor of the building. Large windows lined the outside, and she looked out over the flat terrain, to see winds that swirled and rain that fell in sheets.

She glanced over to the Doctor who was also looking out over the land.

Finally, they approached a door and they entered through it, to a large room. Three figures stood immediately upon making eye contact.

They pointed across the room at Janeway and the Doctor. Immediately, their clicking began to resonate around the room.

“Doctor Poabe!” One male shouted. “What is the meaning of this!” His skin was light grey, and she could see darkened tinges starting to rise on the ridges that lined is skull. “You bring them here? To our shores?!”

“Please sirs,” Mirka motioned toward a nearby hallway adjacent to the room. “Follow me. I promise everything will be explained.”

Mirka motioned for Janeway and the Doctor to follow her.

The three men followed safely at a distance from Janeway and the Doctor. She could feel their eyes pressing into the back of her skull, causing her to feel unnerved. But she kept her head high, even when their clicking began to reach a deafening tone.

Mirka led the way through another door, and Janeway came face to-face Nadina Yove. Janeway glanced quickly to the side where Govat moved to step out of the corner of the room.

“Captain,” Nadina sang.

“Ambassador,” Janeway returned flatly.

“What is the meaning of this?” Nadina inquired, her voice shrieking slightly.

There were a few chairs in the room and Janeway moved to the side, offering the chairs to the three men who followed behind her.

“All right, Doctor,” the light, grey faced Edosian, offered. “You have the floor.”

“One second,” Mirka moved across the room to look out into the hallway. “There is one more attendee we are waiting for.”

The door opened to its fullest.

And there he was; battered, bruised, weak, his hair wet, with hands and feet bound together. Two guards had carried him in and as they released him, he fell to the floor in a sopping heap.

She wanted to move toward him, to strip from her jacket, and place it over his body; to hold him against her. But as her body began to move, the calming hand of the Doctor found her forearm, steadying her. She crossed her arms.

Janeway turned slowly to Nadina who met her eyes with distaste.

“Your word...” Janeway scoffed.

“Doctor...” one of the council members interrupted.

Mirka clapped her hands together and moved to the center of the room. She nodded with respect to each of the men.

“Esteemed members of the council. Thank you for joining me on such short notice. I apologise for bringing you away from your hard work.”

The council members clicked quietly as she continued.

Mirka took a shaky breath. “As you know, the Sentenced, has been accused and convicted of a heinous crime. For the murder of the Ambassador's own betrothed, Merrin. May he be at rest.”

The three council members bowed their heads and Janeway looked to the Doctor, and they both followed suit.

“Council members, I have come here today with important evidence. Evidence which will clear this man's name.” She looked at Janeway. “Evidence which will clear Chakotay of this crime.”

Nadina's eyes darted around the room. “You have to be kidding me! What now?”

“Ambassador, please,” echoed the voice of the head council member. “Please continue, Doctor.”

Mirka exhaled deeply. “Right. Well, after Captain Janeway reached out to me, I have had the opportunity to examine, the Sentenced. And I have concluded that he has been poisoned.”

“Poisoned?!” Nadina voice rang out.

“From the root of the Verselda plant.”

The door opened and the group watched a female Edosian, enter into the room. She was dressed identically to Doctor Poabe, and she carried a beautiful plant with dark green leaves. On it were small white, three petaled flowers.

“Verselda? I have never heard of such a plant growing on Edos,” uttered one member of the council.

“That's because it doesn't, sir,” continued Mirka. “The flower is native to Zuria.” Mirka moved toward the plant that sat on the edge of Nadina's desk. “This very plant was taken from Zuria, not long ago, returning from one of the Ambassador's trips.”

“I beg your pardon,” Nadina gasped. Janeway could see that the purple on her skin was beginning to deepen.

Mirka continued. “The Zurian refer to the plant as the Flowering Darkness. It has been said to create hallucinations, rendering the host a victim to its desires. It creates a quickened heart rate. Increased arterial tension. And heightened stimulation to the brain. Essentially, it casues the host to appear enraged.”

“But the evidence! The murder weapon,” boomed Nadina.

Mirka passed out a few sheets of what looked like paper that were brought in with the Verselda plant. She looked across the room at Janeway and the Doctor. “The good Doctor here has reexamined the crime scene and came up the with these findings. You will see that the motion of the murder weapon to create this deepened blow would have come from someone much taller than the Sentenced.”

The clicking of the council members began to quicken.

Janeway looked over to Nadina who was clearly struggling with this news.

“Then it was someone else aboard your ship.” Nadina shot daggers across the room at Janeway.

“The plant came from your garden,” Janeway remarked matter-of-factly.

“Clearly you can not think I did this,” Nadina said, placing a hand to her chest. “Oh, Merrin.”

“No, Ambassador,” Janeway said taking a step forward. She shook her head. “It isn't you we are accusing.” Janeway's eyes slowly moved toward Govat who towered in the corner of the room. “You're in love with her, aren't you?”

Janeway watched as Nadina turned slowly toward her bodyguard. The clicking in the room faded away.

“Govat? You?” Nadina said, the tears were beginning to stream down her face.

“Forgive me,” Govat finally offered. His voice was rough. “It has always been, and will always be you.”

Janeway swallowed and turned toward the council members as they stood. The guards who had brought Chakotay in were moving across the room toward Govat.

The council member in the center cleared his throat, and their clicking commenced once more.

“Captain Janeway,” one of them finally said. “You will take the Sentenced and leave this space immediately.”

Janeway nodded, holding up her palm. “Thank you, Sirs.”

She turned toward Mirka who was smiling at her. “My eternal gratitude, Doctor.”

Doctor Mirka Poabe nodded slowly.

Janeway quickly bounded across the room to fall to her knees beside Chakotay. She pulled the wet hair back from his face. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

“It's all right, Chakotay,” she whispered. “I'm here now.” She looked at the Doctor, and reached to press her combadge. “Janeway to the Bridge,” she choked.

“Go ahead, Captain.”

“Three to beam up.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Captain?”

“Doctor.”

“I didn't hear you ring for entry.”

“Because I didn't.” And off his quizzical look, she continued. “I have the access code for Chakotay's room... under emergency protocol.”

“I see.”

Janeway moved across the floor of Chakotay's bedroom where the Doctor sat on the edge of his bed.

“Captain's privilege,” she offered.

“Right.” The Doctor closed his medical tricorder and stood.

“How is he?” she asked, ignoring his eyebrow that had raised, his head which tilted upward.

“Resting. I've given him a sedative. He should be out for quite a few hours.” The Doctor turned back to Chakotay. “And with any luck, a few days.” He placed hand to her forearm. “His mind has taken a beating, Captain,” the Doctor added. “Figuratively speaking, he has gone the distance. His healing will be a long and arduous one.”

“I know you will do everything in your power to heal him.”

“Of course.”

“How is Tuvok?” she asked, turning back to look at him.

“Awake and feeling much better. He should make a full recovery very soon.”

“That's good to hear.”

She turned her sights back to Chakotay who rested comfortably.

“Captain?”

“Mmmhmmm.” she returned sleepily.

“May I suggest some sleep?”

Janeway offered a sleepy smile. “Thank you, Doctor. I will take that under advisement.”

The Doctor nodded, and squeeze her arm slightly. He moved to pack his medical kit. “Will you notify me the moment he is awake?”

“I will.”

The Doctor turned on his heel and left. Leaving Janeway in the silence of the room, with only Chakotay's soft breathing as comfort.

She reached up and unzipped her jacket, and placed it carefully on a nearby chair. She unzipped her boots as well and placed them neatly, tucking beneath the chair.

She inhaled quietly and held her breath as she pulled back the covers and crawled beneath the sheets.

He was lying on his back and she found a small spot to curl against him, slowly resting the weight of her head on his chest.

She reached forward and placed a careful hand to his chest. He was warm to the touch and he did not move; his breathing unaltered as her weight fell beside him, and her arms moved to wrap around him. Her head curled against him as she closed her eyes, and welcomed sleep like a long, lost friend.

=/\=

Eyes open heavily. Pain courses across temple, down limbs; a body tired, a body slowly finding peace again.

His eyes ache to see in the dim light of the room. His room. His bed.

Finally, his eyes adjust, and focus on the figure beside him. Her figure.

He blinks slowly, wondering if his eyes are playing tricks on him, wondering if it could really be true to have her beside him, and he smiles.

She sleeps soundly, curled toward him. A bare shoulder peeks from warm, comforting blankets. Her hands are pulled up to rest beneath her pillow. Her face void of emotion, lines relaxed, all but for the puffiness under her eyes.

He channels all his strength to move slightly, to pull tired muscles from the position he has been resting in for what seems like forever.

His slight alteration is enough for her eyes to open fully, reaching his face, and she smiles.

“Hey,” she says softly, teeth showing as her smile widens. She lifts herself on her elbow to be closer to him.

“Hey, yourself,” he returns. He swallows dryly.

She rolls from him, and returns with a glass of water, which she holds carefully against his lips. He sips looking up at her, her eyes on her work. A few droplets escape his lips and she is quick to retrieve them with her thumb, finally returning the glass to his bedside table.

“Better?”

“Much.” He returns his tired head to the pillow. “How long have I been out?”

“Days.”

“Just how many?”

“I've lost count.” She places a hand to his chest. “I'll get the Doctor,” she offers.

“Please, don't,” he says and he takes her hand.

“Chakotay, he will want to know you're awake,”

Pain courses, but his free hand finds her bare arm, and he closes his eyes as he carefully wraps his hand around her elbow. “This is all I need right now.” He smiles sleepily. “Just you. With me.” He pulls gently, hoping she will do the rest of the work for him, as he shifts his back flat against the bed.

He opens his eyes, watches as she smiles and carefully lowers her weight down upon his chest, curling within the crook his arm.

She releases a heavy breath as she wraps an arm around him, as her hand moves to take up residence on his side.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I am now that you're awake. You were a little touch-and-go at times.”

They are silent as the seconds pass them by. As breathing slows, as heartbeats begin to beat in rhythm with one another.

Finally, he asks the obvious. "I take it the wormhole was a ruse."

She shifts to look up at him. "We may never know. You were my only concern." Her eyes are soft. “I missed you,” she says honestly, releases it as easily as breath.

“I missed you too. More than you'll ever know.” He takes her by the shoulder. “I feel like I've been parted from you for months. It felt as if there was someone else inside me; controlling me. And I was just screaming to get out, to take control of my thoughts and actions again.”

“Never leave me again,” she begs softly.

“Aye, Captain.”

“Kathryn,” he whispers. “That man -- he wasn't me.”

“I know.”

“I would never hurt you.”

“I know.” She reaches up to place a hand against his cheek. “Besides, I think I proved in the brig that I can clearly handle myself.”

“Clearly,” he smiles, as she releases his face. His hand moves gently down the arm wrapped around him. “That reminds me... about these dreams of yours, Captain.”

She quickly lowers her eyes and he knows he has her.

He lowers his head to her. Darkness is beginning to swirl, threatening to take him under once again.

“For the record,” he whispers, his voice seductive though tired. “In my dreams – you're usually on top as well.”


	11. Chapter 11

Janeway straightened the arms of her jacket as she made her way down the corridor toward Chakotay's quarters.

They were lightyears from Edosian space, orbitting the Planet Enthar. Once again, First Contact was upon her. A new entry in her reports awaited her later that day. A new ally was on the verge.

The doors to his quarters opened for her as she approached and as she entered, he emerged from his bedroom, freshly pressed.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“To my post.”

“Who authorized this?”

“I did.”

“No way.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, and motioned him toward his bedroom. “Get back to bed. That's an order.”

He lowered his chin. “Will you be joining me?” He was quick to move out of the way, avoiding the light slap she threw his way. “I have been given a clean bill of health, Captain. By the Chief Medical Officer, no less. And if I'm not mistaken, he outranks you in this matter.”

“Well then, I will fire him.”

Chakotay smiled.

“Honestly, Chakotay. There is no need to rush these things.”

“It's been a month, Kathryn. I'm fine.” He reached out to take both her forearms in his gentle grasp. “Besides, as I understand it, our new guest Kovin has requested an urgent meeting with you.

“And?”

“And I've seen the schematics of his isokinetic cannon he has offered. And you shouldn't offer him more than the one-hundred-fifty isolinear processing chips you are contemplating giving him.” He smiled wryly. “But if it were me, I would offer him astrometric charts spanning twelve sectors to see if he bites.”

“Just who has been briefing you?”

“I have my sources,” he confessed. “They will remain anonymous.”

And then he smiled, and she sighed; this was an argument she was going to lose. She placed a hand to his chest and nodded.

“Regardless,” he began, straightening his back. “How do I look?”

She dropped the smile from her face and swallowed. “Nearly perfect.” She reached into her pocket and opened her hand, pulling out his provisional pip. “May I?”

He winked slightly and her hands moved to his collar and placed his pip back in place. She could feel his eyes on her face, and she felt the warmth spread through her, and she looked up.

She placed palms to his cheeks and her eyes grew soft. A light shone in his eyes, one she had not seen in a long time. Dimples had returned, to accompany the smile that rendered her defenceless.

She sighed happily, and smiled warmly, gentle lines forming at the creases of her eyes.

"There you are."

He smiled. “Because of you.“

Janeway's face contorted from his confession, and she reached for him bringing him into her arms. He curled into safety, his arms moving around her lower back.

She squeezed him tightly and closed her eyes. She was comforted once again by his body against her, as she remembered every one of the long nights spent in his quarters, as she lay by his side, holding him through the worst of the dreams that plagued his mind. While she nursed him, monitoring his temperature as the toxins left his body.

He was the first to pull from their embrace, but instead of releasing him, she moved her palm back to his cheek and guided his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, and she closed her eyes, letting its tender waves move over her body. Lips moved hesitant at first, but as arms and hands encircled, and their bodies moved toward one another, comfortably close, gentleness stripped away, for tongue and teeth, and heated breath against soft skin.

Neither wanted to part from the safety they were creating; each wanting to stay in the moment, in their small window of unity for as long as they could.

“I feel like I fought one hundred rounds,” he said matter-of-factly, as he pulled from her lips. He breathed a heavy sigh against her earlobe.

She pulled back to look up, to reach his eyes again, to see the smile he offered. The slight chuckle he attempted to hide from her.

“Well, you came out the victor.”

“Thanks to you,” He moved his hand to her shoulder, holding her tightly against him. “I was lost out there. Thanks for bringing me back in. For believing in me.”

“Always.”

His kiss found her forehead. “Even when I thought I was capable of the horrific things they were saying...”

She placed a hand to his cheek and he reached to hold it in place. “I never doubted you. Not for one second. Even in all this craziness, this uncertainty, that darkness, you're one of the few things that I'm sure of in this life.”

So he took the chance, and leaned in to kiss her once more, to accept the offering she gave so freely.

Finally, he moved from her lips and placed his forehead against hers. “You never let me go,” he released.

“And I never will, Chakotay.” She sighed softly. “You'll always have me in your corner.”

* * *

An without further ado, the manip that started the balls rolling inside my head for this fic. Much love to Jane_Dee <3:


End file.
